Another Subject
by Guardian Number 96
Summary: What is Abstergo wasn't using just Desmond Miles's DNA? There were a lot of Assassins, correct? Well, this is a story that runs along with the Assassin's Creed one. [T for the traditional AC stuff and possible mature moments. It will most likely be done by games.]


A/N: Some parts of this came from my roleplays of Assassin's Creed while others came from my desire to fill in the grey areas of the game. So, I hope you guys like it. I only own Tessa (Yes, my Silent Hill oc) and her bloodline (unless I decide to do canonxoc) along with some people who will be introduced later on.  
Without further ado, the story.  
~Guardian Number 96

[Another Subject]

The bells began to clang as the executioner continued his rant. Altan turned and sneak a glance at the nearest bell. There was her mentore. She turned back toward the executioner, who was still going on, but soon she ignored him as she began to guide people out of the way as Altair made his way past. Six times, the bell clanged until the kill was done and with a smirk, Altan turned to fade into the crowd. She wasn't needed right then. He would fade into the crowd, like he had taught her to and, of course, wouldn't be detected.

* * *

"Sir? It's not working." The world almost seem if it was glitching. Like some poorly made game. "Sir! She's still rejecting Altan's memories." An invisible female voice called to someone and a male vioce soon replied.

"Miss Tesla? Please, relax. It's okay." The glitching got worse as Altan moved around. Everything getting aggressive. Or defensive. Even Altan. "These are just pictures. They won't hurt you. They're not realty." She got aggravated and then one shoved her, but she was unable to attack. The aggression grew as the assassin kept moving around.

"No good." The female voice spoke again.

"Okay, Tessa. We're going to pull you out."

«Saving»

"Are you okay?" Tessa's vision focused to see a full figured blonde clad in a black dress slacks and white button down that hugged her torso in an interesting way staying down at her. That was all as Tessa snapped up, gasping for sweet oxygen. Her lungs burned as an older man spoke.

"See, Miss Woodell? I told you she would be fine." He gave the blonde a sarcastic, arsehole worthy smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Escaped Tessa once she could talk again. "What do you want from me?!" The man came to stand near the frightened eighteen year old.

"You have something we need, Miss Tesla."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I'm just a senior in high school!"

"We know what you are, Miss Tesla. You're an assassin."

"No!...I'm not." The man grunted.

"Your file says your parents sent you away. You escaped the Brotherhood. Very useful for us." He turned slightly to the blonde female. "Don't you agree?"

Tessa swallowed the saliva building in her mouth. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She didn't know her whereabouts.

"What do you want...from me?" Fear crept into her voice. She had only been toddler when she was sent to her godparents in the town of Centralia.

"Information. Locked somewhere in your genetics." Tessa gave him a confused look. She was smart, but this was beyond her. He sighed."The Animus here will help us explore your DNA. Lie down." The Woodell lady reached out and touched, in order to guide her back, but Tessa panicked. The woman quickly withdrew. "Oh, yes. Your file mentioned a dislike of human physical contact. My apologies. Casey, refrain from actually touching her." But Tessa laid back on her one. "Okay. Let us start small. What is a memory?"

"A memory is a recollection of a past event, right?"

"Unique to a person, yes?" Tessa nodded. "What is I elaborate on what I said earlier? Your genetics have a copy of every memory of your ancestors sealed away inside it. This is how mankind has been able to survive."

"...? Okay? I come in where?" He gestured to Casey.

"What Doctor Michael is trying to say, love, is that we're going to use your DNA for the information we need."

"And when you have the information you need?" Tessa's icy hues went to Dr. Michael. That sarcastic smile came back.

"You'll be free to go." Tessa could swear he purred the words to her.

"Alright. What went wrong?" Tessa asked Casey. She gestured to timeline that suddenly appeared in front of her.

"We're having trouble getting you to synchronize with the memories here." She gestured from Sequence 9 on forward. "So, we need to go back and then forward." She disappeared from her line of sight. "Let me pulll up the memory." The world began to lose its clarity and Tessa's pale hues soon closed as she slipped into the silence.

* * *

A low groan escaped the young assassin as the other novice shook her again.

"Altan, wake up!" The girl opened extremely dark blue hues. The novice moved back. He was a little older than her, closer to the induction ceremony. "You wanted by the Master Assassin. Get up and get dressed." With that, he left Altan alone. Running a hand through her raven hair in a futile attempt to tame it, Altan rose out of bed.

"The Master Assassin wants to see me?" She spoke in her small voice. It was her voice and her personality that made people think she was a normal civilian, but she made herself focus. Had she done something wrong? Well, if being a fast learner and needing a mentore to teach her was bad, than... yes. She did a lot of things wrong. After donning her robes, she raised the hood up and slipped out of her room. A yawn and a stretch escaped her small slender body. "I had best be off." With that, she started off, but as she passed the other novices in their groups, she heard their words.

"Did you hear? The Master wants to talk to that bastard child."

"Which one?" Only when she had passed the third group did she hear mention of why.

"That disgrace of an assassin has Master Altaïr as her mentore."

"Maybe he will do us all a great service and end her weak existence." Retreating more into her meek and mild shell, Altan knocked on the library do and it was soon opened. Slowly, Altan slipped in. Just in case, the Master had had enough of her kind-nature.

"Ah! Good morning, Altan." The aforementioned youth bowed as she spoke.

"Good morning, Master." Then she straightened up and, out the corner of her eye, she saw him. The male had a lean built, but only that was really clear. His arms were muscular, though, and currently folded over his chest. The hood of his robes were up on his bowed head. Slowly, she noticed the lack of both ring fingers. This man had earned both his hidden blades. "Ah, I see you've noticed him." The head rose and she caught a glimpse under it. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. "Altaïr there is to be your mentore."

A/N:I'm gonna stop there. So, give me feedback, but please be nice. It's been a while since I've written anything. (Besides that poem I posted not too long ago.)  
~Guardian Number 96


End file.
